Cursed Blood
by PurpleIris88
Summary: Aside from Sasuke, Akina Mizuto is the only other person left in Konoha with Uchiha blood, but when the two batteling cousins are stuck on the same team sparks, and Kunai, beging to fly. Angst, mild language, violence, etc
1. Chapter one: Mizuto Akina

Chapter one: Mizuto Akina!

_There was almost nothing left in the room but a sea of blood and a little purple haired girl who sat huddled in the corner, holding a bloody Kunai knife, "…Mommy…Daddy…" she cried softly._

* * *

Akina awoke in a cold sweat, "That dream again…" Turning over in bed, she looked at the clock on her bedside table, "I'm late!!!" The girl ran out of bed and into her bathroom, washed her face, changed her clothes, and brushed her teeth and hair. Afterwards she ran downstairs, snatched some toast and bacon from the breakfast table, and put her sandals on before heading out the door, "I'm late for school, bye!" she waved to Mai, her mother's childhood friend and Akina's caregiver.

"Have a good day!" The young, dark haired woman said from the front garden.

Akina was walking up to the school building when she heard shouts coming from the roof, "I wonder what's going on up there?" She walked all the way up, passing her classroom on the way, and went out onto the overview of Konoha's mountain, where the carvings of the Hokage faces rest. After reaching the roof Akina saw a crowd of people, and when she looked up, she noticed that someone had painted on the Hokage faces, "How did I not notice that earlier?" She walked over to the crowd. Many of them were yelling at whoever was responsible. "Who did this?" She asked one of them.

"It's Naruto again." One replied, pointing up at the blond boy who was hanging from the mountain, holding a paint bucket in one hand and a brush in the other.

_That figures, Naruto is always getting into trouble._ Akina thought to herself.

The Third Hokage, the village's gray old leader, was yelling for Naruto to stop when Iruka, Akina's teacher, walked up, "What do you think you're doing, idiot? Get down from there and get back to class!" He shouted.

"Uh-oh. I'd better get out of here before Iruka-Sensei yells at me, too." Akina mumbled as she stepped away, slowly so no one would notice, and made her way to the classroom.

-

The purple haired girl walked into the classroom a few minutes later; it was practically empty. _They probably all went to watch Naruto get in trouble,_ she thought. Looking around at the nearly empty room, the only people there were: Sasuke, Shikamaru, and that quiet Shino guy. She walked up to where Shikamaru was sitting; he had his head down on the desk and seemed totally oblivious, as usual. Akina smiled to herself as she snuck up next to his ear and… "GOOD MORNING, SHIKAMARU!!" she shouted, making him jump in his seat. (And the other two gave her quizzical stares.)

Her friend glared dully at her before scooting over so she could sit down, mumbling 'Your late' under his breath.

The girl smiled mockingly, "Oh, like you're always on time for everything?"

Shikamaru just shrugged and laid back in the seat; Akina giggled.

Suddenly the door opened and students filed in along with Iruka-Sensei and Naruto, who had been tied up with ropes.

_Was tying him up really necessary?_ Akina wondered.

"Tomorrow all your classmates will pass the final and graduate from the ninja academy, but the last two times this day came around, you flunked every course you'd taken in the secret arts," Iruka scolded Naruto "So you chose now for your stupid tricks? You moron!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Naruto mocked.

Iruka looked peeved "Today in class we'll be reviewing the art of transformation."

"What???!!!" The class erupted with cries and groans.

"All you have to do is…conjure a form that looks like me," Iruka said.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled.

Akina giggled again, "It won't be so bad."

The ponytailed boy just huffed and got in line, with the purple haired girl behind him.

The line was as follows: Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Akina, Ino, and so on.

First up was Haruno Sakura, a pink haired, Sasuke-obsessed twit. "Transform!" She said before puffing into a cloud of smoke; the smoke cleared and revealed an exact look-a-like of Iruka Sensei.

"Right! Well done, Sakura." Iruka said as he wrote on a score list.

She transformed back to normal "Yeah! Sasuke, did you see that?" Sakura asked excitedly.

Sasuke ignored her, of course.

Next was Uchiha Sasuke himself; the biggest emo in the world and, surprisingly, the school hunk. Doing the same thing that Sakura had, Sasuke transformed so he looked just like Iruka.

"Good." Iruka nodded and wrote down the score.

Sasuke quickly went back to his seat.

"Next up, Uzumaki," Iruka called.

"This is a total waste of time, Naruto." Shikamaru complained.

"We always pay for your screw ups!" Ino, a blond Sasuke-obsessed twit, had pushed Akina out of the way so she could also shout at the boy.

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto grumbled and stepped up, placing his hands in the transformation sign, "Transform!" A puff of smoke enveloped Naruto, and when it cleared, there was a naked girl in the middle of the room where Naruto had been standing.

Iruka-sensei went flying back from a nosebleed at the vulgar sight.

Akina sighed "That was just wrong, Naruto."

Naruto puffed back into his normal self and started laughing "Ha, ha! How do you like my Sexy Jutsu?!"

"NA-RU-TO!!!" Iruka slowly growled each syllable as he stood up "How big a fool are you? You waste all of your time and talent inventing these stupid tricks!!"

After Iruka-Sensei had finally finished scolding Naruto, everyone else completed the Transformation Jutsu exercise.

When school ended Akina walked around the village a bit; she had been planning on going to Shikamaru's, but he said he would be busy. "The lazy bum probably just wants to sleep," the girl mumbled. She'd tried Hinata's also, but Neji was there, and she'd learned from past experience not to go anywhere near Hyuga Neji.

So there she was, wandering the village.

As she walked along the road, Akina spotted Sasuke. He was standing outside the old Uchiha compound.

"I can't believe it's been four years." She said softly as she walked up next to him.

Sasuke glanced at her before he went inside, without a word.

"…Sasuke…"

[Next day]

"Wow, I'm actually on time." Akina said as she walked in the classroom door; she had decided to sit next to Hinata today. "Hi, Hinata!" the girl said cheerfully as she took a seat next to the fidgeting, dark haired girl.

"Oh. Hello, Akina." Hinata said as she pulled her gaze away from Naruto.

Akina smiled knowingly "The final test is today, I can't wait!"

"I'm a little nervous." Hinata said as she twiddled her fingers.

"Don't worry, you'll do great, I just know it!" Akina grinned.

"Yeah." The dark haired girl smiled back timidly.

It wasn't long before the rest of the class, as well as their teacher, Iruka, showed up.

"For your final exam, you must each generate three clones! Wait here until your name is called, and then come next door." Iruka had said before leaving the room.

Akina waited patiently until her turn

"Mizuto Akina, you must make three clones." Iruka ordered.

The girl nodded and put her hands in the appropriate sign "Okay! Clone Jutsu!"

There was a puff of smoke, and then three perfect clones stood behind her.

"I did it!!" she said happily.

"Very good, you pass." Iruka smiled.

Akina nodded and went to reach for one of the blue-clothed headbands on the table when, suddenly, Iruka stopped her "I have something special for you, Akina." He smiled and reached under the desk, pulling out a leaf headband with red cloth.

"Red?" the girl asked, confused.

"This…was your mother's headband. Mai gave it to me this morning, with instructions to give it to you when you passed the test." Iruka smiled again.

Akina nodded happily "Yes! Thank you, Sensei!" she took the headband, bowed, and left.

_Mother…_

Akina walked back into the classroom, her Hitai-ate securely tied around her forehead.

"You did it!" Hinata said happily.

"Yep!" the purple haired girl smiled broadly.

"Huh? But why is it red? I thought they were all blue."

Akina smiled nervously "W-well…you know… I like being different! Heh!"

Hinata just nodded and went back to staring at Naruto.

Akina watched as student after student left and came back with headbands.

All, until.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Oh, I hope Naruto will do alright." Hinata said quietly.

_Yeah, he's not exactly the best student here._ Akina smiled reassuringly "I'm sure he'll do just fine!"

But, of course, Naruto was the only student who didn't pass.

-

All of the students and their families were outside, celebrating the graduation. Well, all but Naruto, who was sitting by himself on a nearby swing.

"Jeez, you'd think even he could pass a test this easy." Shikamaru muttered.

"Oh. You mean because even a lazy bum like _**you**_ was able to pass?" Akina asked slyly.

Shikamaru just huffed and turned away.

"Poor Naruto." Hinata mumbled sadly.

"Hey, don't worry; there'll always be next time." The purple haired girl reassured her.

"Yeah, I guess." Hinata replied, though she didn't seem to feel any better.

Akina sighed "Oh yeah! Shikamaru, I'll be eating at your house tonight!"

"Again?" he grumbled "Why is it always my house?"

"Because I said so, that's why!" She smiled cheekily.

Shikamaru sighed in defeat, "So troublesome."

[Later]

"That was a really good meal, as usual, Mrs. Nara!" Akina chirped after finishing up her dinner.

"Why thank you, Akina. I'm glad you enjoy my cooking." Mrs. Nara smiled politely as she removed the dishes from the table.

Shikamaru snorted, "She only likes it 'cause her Aunt doesn't know how to cook anything edible."

"Shikamaru!" Mrs. Nara shouted at her son, "I believe you can come help me with the dishes, yes?"

The boy sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Yes, Ma'am…"

Akina smirked at her friend's predicament, "Better hurry, Shika-chaaan!"

Shikamaru stood up and gave the girl a lazy glare as he passed by, throwing his hands into his pockets. "Troublesome," He mumbled as he walked into the kitchen.

Akina couldn't help but giggle.

After Shikamaru finished with the dishes, since his mother had left the chore to him so she could have a "girl-chat" with Akina, the two went up on the roof just outside Shikamaru's window so they could gaze at the stars.

"So, what do you think the teams will be?" The purple haired girl asked, lying down on the roof next to her friend.

"I don't know. If it's with you and Choji I'll be fine, anyone else will just get on my nerves." The boy answered, giving a lazy yawn.

"But what if it is someone else?" The girl asked.

For a while he just stared up at the stars, silently, as if in deep thought, "Then maybe they wouldn't try and take my lunch."

Akina punched him in the arm, "Jerk!" then giggled as he made a pained face.

"Ow, that hurt…" Shikamaru growled as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Are you a ninja or a mouse?" She continued to laugh; teasing him was just so much fun.

The brunet rolled his eyes as response, and then looked at her with a more serious face "What would you do? If you were teamed up with anyone else, I mean."

Now it was Akina's turn to look thoughtful, "I don't know… I suppose there's nothing I could do, really… I just hope it's not with Sasuke…or any of his fan girls."

"That's about half of the student population," Shikamaru pointed out.

The iris haired girl nodded and laughed again, "Yep! Meaning I'm in serious trouble!"

He nodded and yawned yet again, stretching his arms, "Well, it's getting late."

Akina snorted, "I get it. You're tired, ya' lazy bum." She stood and stepped to the edge of the little patch of roof, "I guess I'll see ya' tomorrow!" then jumped down, landing softly on the ground, thanks to her ninja training. "Bye!" she looked up and waved before wandering off in the direction of her house.

Shikamaru sighed as he watched her figure disappear into the shadows, "So troublesome."


	2. Chapter two: Allies and Rivals!

Chapter two: Allies and Rivals!

"_A lot happened over the weekend._

_First off, Mizuki-sensei had been arrested for betraying the village; apparently he had told Naruto to steal Lord Hokage's sacred scroll…and Naruto actually did it, the idiot!_

_In other news, everyone in the graduating class had to get their pictures taken for the ninja year book. Mine turned out okay, I suppose._

_Also, it's rumored that Naruto and Lord Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru, were causing trouble in town. I didn't even know they were friends._

_And finally, tomorrow everyone from our graduating class will be grouped into teams and assigned to new Jonin sensei._

_I wonder who I'll be paired with…"_

Akina then closed her diary and turned off the light.

* * *

"I wonder who I'll be grouped with." Akina said to herself as she walked to class "Maybe Hinata and Shikamaru will be on my team; or Shikamaru and Choji, that'd be really great!" The purple haired girl walked into the classroom and looked around, almost everyone was seated already. _Hmm…let's see. Who should I bug today? _She glanced around a bit, then spotted Sasuke, looking as emo as ever. _Mwa! There's my target! _Akina made her way up the stairs, toward the Uchiha boy. The seat row Sasuke was sitting in was empty, all except for one other person… "Naruto? What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked up to where the blond was sitting.

"Why does everybody keep asking me that? Can't you all see the headband?" Naruto asked, sounding rather annoyed.

Akina sighed "Well, anyway. Could I sit there?" she pointed at the seat between him and Sasuke.

Naruto looked confused "Uh…yeah, sure…I guess."

Just as Naruto was getting up to let her in the seat, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino both ran through the upper door at the same time, getting themselves stuck in the process. And, if that wasn't bad enough, after finally squeezing through, the both of them started fighting about who was first in the door.

_They are so annoying, I feel really bad for the teammates and Jonin that will have to put up with those two._

Naruto noticed Sakura and stared at her with a dazed expression, seeming excited when she looked over his way.

Sakura smiled and ran toward them, in response Naruto stood up and waved "Hi, Sakura, what's up?"

Akina, on the other hand, moved smartly out of the way as Sakura shouted "Move it!" and pushed Naruto onto the floor.

The purple haired girl knelt down by the blond "You really should have seen that coming, Naruto."

"Uh…Good morning, Sasuke." Sakura gushed in sweet tones.

But the Uchiha seemed to look right past Sakura, to where Akina was standing, making the purple haired girl stare back in surprise.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Sakura asked, not noticing the brief exchange.

Just then, Ino came and grabbed Sakura's arm "Back off, forehead! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!"

"I was here first!" Sakura growled.

"I walked into the classroom before you did, everybody saw it!" Ino argued.

Sakura glared "Dream on!"

Then, a whole group of other girls started in, saying that they had all arrived first.

"Great… There's no way I can get past them." Akina mumbled as she glanced down to where Naruto had been tossed to the ground, but the blond was no longer there.

"Naruto, you jerk! Leave Sasuke alone!!" Sakura yelled.

Akina looked past the gang of girls to see that Naruto was crouched down on the desk, with his face only inches from Sasuke's; they were practically glaring daggers at each other.

All the rest of the girls started shouting as well, some telling Sasuke to hit the blond boy it was at that moment that a boy from the row ahead turned and bumped into Naruto, making Naruto's lips crash into Sasuke's.

At that moment, just about every girl in the room looked utterly crushed. Akina, on the other hand, started laughing.

The two boys pulled apart, gagging like they would both die from the contact.

"Naruto, you piece of crap, you are dead!!" Sasuke gasped out.

"Poison! My mouth is ruined!" Naruto shouted dramatically.

Suddenly there was the feel of bloodlust as the group of girls all glared at Naruto.

Naruto turned to look at the angry girls with a frightened expression "Hey, whoa! It was an accident!"

They then proceeded to beat the poor blond half to death.

Akina was still laughing; she couldn't help it. Sasuke glared at her "It's not funny!!!"

She stopped laughing and smiled "Yes it is! Naruto just single-handedly stole the great Uchiha Sasuke's one and only first kiss!"

Sasuke was blushing so hard he looked like his head might explode "That was in no way a kiss!!"

The purple haired girl blew a mock kiss at him, but by then the girls were done with Naruto and looked at Akina with bloody intentions.

Akina merely glared and crossed her arms "Touch me, and you die!"

They seemed to think better of fighting with her and all went back to their seats.

Sakura took the seat next to Sasuke before Ino could. And so, cursing Sakura, Ino took the seat behind her, next to Shikamaru.

And since all the other seats had been filled by then, Akina was forced to sit behind Naruto, next to a raging Ino-Inferno.

"This is what I get for coming to school late…" she sighed and laid her head on the desk.

-

"From this day forward, you are no longer mere students of Ninjutsu, but full-fledged Shinobi." Iruka sensei had begun his speech.

"But, among the ranks of the Shinobi, you are mere novices, lowest of the low.

Your greatest challenges all lie ahead.

We will begin by dividing you into three-man-cells. Each of which will be mentored by a Jonin, a more senior ninja who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments."

_Blah, blah…why do teachers always think they have to make such long, boring speeches?_

"I made the selections so that each cell's abilities would be approximately equal." Iruka finally finished.

The whole class groaned in disappointment.

Iruka started calling off names, Akina didn't really care to pay attention.

………………………………………

"Cell number seven: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto…"

Naruto cheered, while Sakura looked like she would kill herself.

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

Now Sakura cheered, while Naruto slumped in disappointment.

"And…Mizuto Akina." Iruka finished.

Akina's head shot up at the sound of her name "Wuh?!"

Sakura stood "But sensei, you said only three-man-cells, Akina makes four!" she shouted while pointing to the aforementioned girl.

"And pointing is rude." Akina mumbled, causing the pink haired girl to drop her hand quickly.

Iruka sighed and nodded "I did say that, Sakura. But as we have an unexpected number of passing students this year, there were some exceptions made. Also was is a request from Lord Hokage himself."

Sasuke actually looked shocked by this news.

Both Sakura and Ino glared at the purple haired girl fiercely.

"Kill me!" she groaned and slammed her head on the desk.

Iruka cleared his throat and looked back down at his list "Next, Cell number eight: Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino."

Akina looked up again. _Hinata's in Kiba's group? And with that Shino guy too?_

Having forgotten her anger at Akina, Sakura turned and held two fingers up in 'Victory' at Ino.

Ino growled "How did you get in his group?!"

Shikamaru sighed "I don't get it. What do you see in a guy like that? He's not so special."

Ino glared at him "You are so way beyond clueless, Shikamaru. Don't you get it?"

"No. I don't get it, 'cause I'm not a girl." He glared back.

"Hey! I'm a girl too!" Akina pouted.

Ino smiled smugly "You are so full of yourself, Shikamaru. Jealousy is a terrible thing. I'd hate to be on your team."

"Yeah, like your one to talk about Jealousy." Akina mumbled next to her.

"What'd you say?!" Ino growled, raising a fist.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Cell number ten: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru…"

Ino gasped. Shikamaru laughed "Did you say something about hating to be on my team?"

"And Akimichi Choji." Iruka finished.

Ino looked absolutely crushed.

Akina just snickered. _Serves her right._

"And those are the teams."

Naruto stood up and pointed at Sasuke "Iruka Sensei. Why does a great Ninja like me, have to be in the same group as a slug like Sasuke?!"

_Slug?_

"Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students." Iruka put his fists on his hips "Naruto, you had the worst scores!"

Some of the class started laughing; the blond boy looked both angry and embarrassed.

"To create a balanced group, we put the best student with the worst student." Iruka explained.

Naruto growled.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way…loser." Sasuke taunted.

"Hey! What did you say?!" Naruto stood up angrily, his hands balled into fists.

"Hard of hearing?" Sasuke asked mockingly, smirking.

The class laughed again, making Naruto even angrier.

"Knock it off, Naruto! Sit down!" Sakura demanded.

Naruto looked down at her with a crushed, pouting stare.

Iruka cleared his throat "After lunch you'll meet your new Jonin teachers. Until then, class dismissed!"

Akina smiled at Ino and Shikamaru "Take good care of him for me, okay, Ino?"

Ino crossed her arms and glared "You just stay away from Sasuke, you hear me?!"

The purple haired girl poked a finger in her ear "_**Loud**_ and clear. Don't worry, Ino, I have no interest in Sasuke whatsoever!"

The blond girl's glare hardened "And keep that billboard brow away from him too!"

"What did you say, Ino pig?!" Sakura shouted.

Akina sighed and stood from the seat "I'm outta here!" she looked around, Sasuke had already disappeared.

Everyone ate lunch with his or her teammates. Well, everyone except team seven.

After a while, Akina finally found Sasuke standing outside a storage room window.

"Hey!" she said as she jumped up next to him.

"Akina!" He sounded shocked.

The girl took a closer look at him "Hmm…Naruto?"

"What? But how did you know? I thought my transformation was perfect!" Naruto said in distress.

"It's not that…ahem, 'Naruto'." she fought to hold back a giggle "But your Chakra color is completely different from Sasuke's."

He looked down in embarrassment, making 'Sasuke' look kind of cute "Oh. You don't think Sakura will notice, too, do you?"

"So, you're doing this to get closer to Sakura? Well, no…I don't think she has the ability to see Chakra like I do, but you should try to act more like Sasuke would. You know, cold and mean!"

He looked up and nodded, smiling "Okay! Thanks, Akina!" then started to walk off.

"Oh, Naruto!" she called.

He turned and looked at her "Yeah?"

Again, he was making Sasuke look cute with that innocent, confused expression.

"Where exactly is the real Sasuke? You know if he catches you-"

"Don't worry. I tied him up in there." He pointed to the open window.

"Oh? Want me to keep an eye on him?" Akina asked sweetly.

He looked unsure for a moment, and then nodded "Just don't untie him until I come back, okay?"

The girl nodded and watched as Naruto took off toward the park. Peeking her head inside the window, Akina found Sasuke glaring at her, all bound and gagged. She laughed. Sasuke growled from under the tape and glared even harder; she then stepped in and knelt down in front of him "You know what? I kinda like you in rope!"

Sasuke struggled against the bindings.

"Now, now…" she waved a finger in front of his face "You wouldn't want to spoil Naruto's little prank, would you?"

Another growl.

"What's that? You want to say something?" Akina smirked, then reached over and ripped the tape from his mouth.

"Ow!!" He yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she smiled sugar sweet.

The dark haired boy moved so he was sitting on his knees and glared "This isn't funny, now untie me!" He demanded.

The girl moved closer and smiled cheerfully "Not a chance!"

Sasuke struggled against the ropes again "I swear, when I get out of here-"

Akina sighed "You'll what?"

He growled again, and tugged against the ropes.

The purple haired girl rolled her eyes "Oh, stop. You think I'm afraid of you?"

Sasuke just stared at her "Why are you here, anyway?"

She shrugged "No reason really. I'm bored."

"You're bored?" He asked dully, receiving nothing but an innocent smile in return. The dark haired boy turned away, mumbling something incoherent under his breath.

"You know what? I've been thinking…" Akina whispered as she looked off into the distance "Since we'll be on the same team, I guess we'll have to be nicer to each other."

Sasuke snickered "Not gonna happen."

The girl frowned "That was a little quick for an answer."

"Are you going to let me go or what?" He growled.

Akina sighed "Well…I suppose…there's no telling when Naruto will come back…or if he'll even remember to come back…" she then took out a Kunai and cut the ropes.

After being released, Sasuke stood and walked toward the window silently.

"Hey! Where are you going?" the girl asked as she stood and chased after him.

"I'm going to find Naruto and beat the crap out of him for tying me up!" he said before climbing out of the window.

_Sheesh…guess I should follow him and make sure he doesn't kill the poor idiot…_

Well, they didn't find Naruto, but they did find Sakura.

The pink haired girl noticed Sasuke and jumped off the bench she was sitting on. "Oh! Sasuke, your back! Don't be so shy, you bad boy! Are you ready now? I mean mentally prepared? Because I am; I'm raring to go!"

Sasuke just walked right past her.

"Its official, Haruno has finally lost it." Akina mumbled dryly. _Guess that means Naruto's already been here._

"What's she doing here?" Sakura pointed an accusing finger at the Mizuto girl.

"Forget her. Where's that dick, Naruto?" Sasuke demanded.

"I'm guessing 'calm' and 'rational' aren't in his vocabulary?" Akina shrugged.

"Oh, see? There you go changing the subject again! Anyway, Naruto just picks fights with you." Sakura said, completely ignoring the other girl "You know why he's so annoying? 'Cause he wasn't raised right. He doesn't have a mother or father, no one to teach him right from wrong. Think about it. He just does whatever comes into his head!"

Sasuke glared at her, but Sakura didn't even take notice as She put her hands on her hips and continued "If I did things like Naruto, I mean, forget it! My parents would get mad and I'd get in trouble, so of course I don't do it. But if you don't have parents to tell you, how would you know? He's selfish and bratty. He's all alone."

Sasuke looked away "Alone. Isolated."

Sakura glanced up at him "Huh?"

"It's not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what it means to be alone."

The pink haired girl looked confused "W-why are you saying that--?"

Sasuke turned and glared at her fiercely "Because, you're annoying."

After hearing that the girl just stood there, watching Sasuke walk away.

Akina walked up to her and glared "You just don't get it, do you?"

Sakura looked beyond confused "Get…what?"

The other girl closed her eyes, hoping that she could restrain herself from strangling the pink-haired twit "Forget it! I don't have the time to explain this to someone like you!" She then walked off after Sasuke, leaving a confused and crushed Sakura behind.

Surprisingly, Sasuke had waited for her "I guess you think I owe you now?" he asked.

"I didn't do it for you…" she mumbled.

He turned away "You didn't have to say anything to her."

"I felt like it."

Sasuke stopped and looked her straight in the eyes "Fine…"

"What?" She was utterly confused now.

"I'll try not to bite your head off anymore. But you have to stop annoying me."

Akina shook her head "That right there is impossible."

Just then, Naruto came barreling down the hall, and, after almost bumping into Sasuke, the blond promptly fell over on his butt.

"What are you doing here?!!" He said as he pointed at Sasuke, he then spotted the purple haired girl standing next to the raven hair "Akina? I thought you said you wouldn't untie him?!"

The girl opened her mouth to explain "But I—"

Sasuke stood over Naruto and smirked "She didn't. It was a simple rope trick. Any good ninja is an escape artist. Try to keep that in mind…Loser."

Naruto didn't look happy. He made a hand sign and about five shadow clones appeared behind him.

They were about to attack Sasuke, but suddenly they all stopped and ran away, talking about the bathroom.

"What was that all about…?" Akina mumbled.

Sasuke's eye twitched "I don't even want to know."

-

Team seven had been waiting a long while for their Jonin sensei to show up. Naruto kept peeking out the door while Sasuke, Sakura, and Akina just sat there in the class room, waiting. "He's late!

"Naruto! Just sit down!" Sakura scolded.

"I don't want to! How come our teacher's the only one who's late? I'm ready to roll, believe it!" Naruto cheered "The other groups have already met with their teacher's and gone off on some adventure or something! And Iruka sensei's gone too!"

Akina laid her forehead on the desk and sighed, "He's got a point."

"Hey!! What are you doing?!!" Sakura shouted as she ran over near the door.

The purple haired girl sat up and saw Naruto standing on a little table; he was sticking a chalkboard eraser between the sliding doors so that, when the door opened, it would hit whoever was standing underneath.

"Naruto!!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto laughed "That's what he gets for coming late! Surprise!" He jumped down from the table.

"You're asking for trouble. You know you shouldn't do that." Sakura scolded.

"Hmmf! Our teacher's a Jonin, an elite ninja. You think he'd fall for that?" Sasuke muttered.

"No kidding. Even half the Genin here wouldn't fall for that stupid trick." Akina said dryly.

"Yeah! Sasuke's right. You're so clueless, Naruto!" Sakura agreed.

_Only Sasuke?_ Akina thought bitterly.

Just then a hand grabbed the door and started to open it. The Genin all stared, waiting to see what would happen.

A masked Jonin poked his face through the open door and the eraser came down, clunking him on the head in a cloud of chalk dust.

"Then again…" the purple haired girl mumbled.

Naruto started laughing and pointed at the Jonin "I got him! He totally fell for it!"

Sakura walked up to him instantly with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry, Sensei. I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen. I'd never do anything like that."

_What a suck up…_ Akina thought to herself. _Is this guy really a Jonin? You've got to be kidding me._

The Jonin picked up the eraser and put his other hand on his chin, looking as though he was smiling under the mask "Hmm…how can I put this? My first impression of this group…Your a bunch of idiots!" he said, the smile never leaving his face.

The Genin all looked at him sourly.

Their new Sensei took the group out onto a rooftop, where he had said he'd wanted to talk to them. There were three steps on this roof. Sasuke sat in the center of the top step, Sakura sat to Sasuke's right on the next step down, Naruto was on the same step as Sakura to the left side of Sasuke, and Akina was on the bottom step, directly in front of Sasuke.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves? One at a time." The Jonin ordered.

"Introduce ourselves? Well, what are we supposed to say?" Sakura asked.

"Things you like. Things you hate. Dreams for the future. Hobbies. Things like that." He shrugged.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first? I mean, before we talk, tell us stuff about you so we can see how it's supposed to work." Naruto said.

"That's right…After all you're a complete stranger to us…a mystery." Sakura added.

"Me?" He said in fake surprise "I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate. …I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future. …I've never really thought about it. As for my hobbies. …I have lots of hobbies." He said lazily.

_Gee, that was helpful…_ Akina thought sarcastically.

Sakura and Naruto shared glances.

"That was totally useless. All we really learned was his name." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded. "Uh-hum."

"Okay, your turn. You on the right, you first." Kakashi said, nodding toward Naruto.

"Me, right?!" the blond said as he played with his headband.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when Iruka Sensei treats me to ramen at the Ichiraku noodle bar!! What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water."

_Does Naruto think of anything other than ramen? _Akina thought.

"My dream is to one day…become a better Shinobi than Lord Hokage!! And then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last!!"

Kakashi seemed a little shocked at that.

_Well, that's Naruto for you._ The girl smiled.

"My hobbies are…Pranks and practical jokes, I guess." Naruto finished.

"Alright, next!" Kakashi pointed at Sakura.

"I am Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is…well, it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy…and that boy is…" She looked over at Sasuke while blushing.

Cough "Sasuke" Cough

Sakura glared at Akina "Uh…let's move on to my dream."

She then blushed even more.

Cough "Sasuke!" Cough

Another glare.

"My hobbies are…" She mumbled on as she looked dreamily at Sasuke.

Cough "Sasuke!!"

Sakura glared yet again "Would you stop that?!"

Akina stuck her tongue out at the other girl while Sasuke was just sitting there trying to hide his smile, and a slight blush that had crept up onto his face.

Kakashi seemed to be annoyed "And…what do you hate?"

There was a slight pause "Naruto and Akina!!" She shouted.

Naruto looked devastated. Akina just snickered.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well, young lady, since you can't seem to keep quiet, why don't you go next?"

Akina straightened and smiled.

"My name is Mizuto Akina! I like fuzzy animals and sweet foods! What I hate most are people who ogle all over other people!" This, of course, was pointed at Sakura "My hobbies are reading and drawing! And my dream is…to be one of the best Kunoichi ever and prove that girls are just as strong as boys!!" A glance at Sasuke's face told her that he was listening.

"Really?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"Yes, really!!" Akina growled.

Kakashi sighed and looked at Sasuke. "Okay, now for the last one."

Sasuke nodded "My name is Uchiha Sasuke." He drawled in that depressing mood that seemed to surround him constantly "There are plenty of things I hate…"

_Who was he looking at when he said that?_

"But I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like."

Akina noticed Sakura flinch at that.

"It seems pointless to talk about "dreams"…that's just a word…"

_Jeez, I wonder if mister happy thought that up all by himself._

"…But what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan. And there's someone I have sworn……to kill."

_Blah, blah, blah…_

Akina blinked. _Wait a minute… Restore…the clan…how exactly?_

Kakashi nodded and crossed his arms "I believe we all understand one another. Formal training begins tomorrow."

"There's something I certainly don't understand." The iris haired girl mumbled.

"And what is that, Akina?" Kakashi asked cheerfully, "do you have a question?"

She hadn't thought anyone would hear her, "Um…well…no…that is…"

"What kind of mission are we going to have?!" Naruto interrupted excitedly.

_Thank you, Naruto! I'll share my Pocky with you next time, I promise! _"Yeah! That's exactly what I was going to ask! Thank you, Naruto!" Akina smiled, nervous sweat still lining her brow.

Naruto smiled back cluelessly "No problem!" he then looked back up at Kakashi "So, how 'bout it? What's our mission?"

"Our first project involves only the members of this cell." Kakashi said.

"What is it? What?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Survival exercises." He said simply.

"Survival exercises?" Naruto asked.

_Is there an echo?_

"But why would that be a mission? Our school days were full of survival training!" Sakura said.

Akina nodded.

"But you'll have to survive…against me. It won't be your typical practice." Kakashi explained.

"Well, then what kind of practice will it be?" Naruto urged.

Kakashi started laughing.

"What are you laughing about, Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that…if I told you, you'd chicken out." He said in an amused tone.

"Chicken out…? Why?!" Naruto asked.

"Of the twenty-eight members of your graduating class, only nine or ten will actually be accepted as junior-level Shinobi. The others must go back for more training. The test we are about to perform has a 66% rate of failure."

"What the-?!! Not even half of our graduating class will pass?" Akina shouted.

Kakashi laughed again. "See? You're chickening out already!"

"That sucks!!! We have been through hell! What about our graduation test?!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh! We wanted to eliminate all the hopeless cases from your ranks. The ones who are left are the only students who show true potential." Kakashi explained.

"Say what!!" Naruto shouted.

_I see. It makes sense though. The final exams were just for show. This is the real test!_

"In any event, we'll meet tomorrow morning on the practice field so that I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses. Bring all of your Ninja tools and weapons. And don't have breakfast beforehand…unless you enjoy throwing up."

Kakashi pulled out some papers and handed them to the Genin. "The details of your assignment are in this handout, memorize it…and don't be late!"

"Throw up? How hard is this exercise going to be?!" Sakura panicked.


	3. Chapter three: Kakashi's test part one!

Chapter three: Kakashi's test part one! Race for the bells!

"_Of course, they just had to put me on Sasuke's team! And Haruno Sakura, too?!_

_Oh well, I'll make do._

_We ended up with the strangest Jonin teacher of all; the guy is a total head case!_

_He wants us to meet him at the training field. We've already been through this, haven't we? And what's with this no eating rule?_

_Guess we'll find out tomorrow."_

Akina put her pen and book back in the drawer and turned the light off.

* * *

[6:00 AM]

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto showed up at the training field with no sign of Kakashi or Akina.

-

Akina's alarm clock went off for the millionth time; she slammed her hand down on the snooze button and rolled over. The time said 9:35 am.

"Ugh…it's way too early."

"Akina! Are you still in bed?" Mai called up the stairs "Didn't you have to go somewhere with your team today?"

She sat up like a rocket ".gawd!!"

Minutes later she flew down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Mai looked up from the breakfast she was making "Akina, are you--?"

The girl grabbed a muffin and went past her "Sorry, no time to explain!" Akina said as she ran out the door.

"…Late again?" the dark-haired woman sighed.

[Meanwhile]

Both Sakura and Sasuke were standing in the clearing watching for Kakashi and Akina.

Naruto was sitting on the ground, dozing off.

Sasuke glared at the trees "Where are they?"

"Well, we know Kakashi sensei has a habit of being late." Sakura said.

"Akina too." Sasuke mumbled "Seems like she's always late for something."

Sakura looked up at him with sad eyes, but Sasuke was too busy to notice.

..................

"Jeez, I shouldn't have stayed out so long at Shikamaru's last night. I sure hope I'm not too late!" a few minutes later Akina finally arrived at the training field.

Sakura and Naruto were both sitting on the ground. Naruto was sleeping.

"Your late." Sakura mumbled sleepily.

"Sorry…"

Sakura watched as Sasuke stared at the purple haired girl intently.

"I guess Sensei's not here yet, huh?" Akina asked nervously.

"No…" the dark haired boy continued to stare at her "Why are you so late?"

She smiled and scratched the back of her head. "I kinda stayed up late last night, and then I slept in."

"Oh…"

"Akina! When did you get here?" Naruto asked in a sleepy tone.

She glanced at him. "Um…about two minutes ago!"

"Sensei's not here yet?"

"Nope, not yet. How long have you guys been waiting?"

"A long time." Sakura answered exasperatedly.

Akina sighed.

Hours later Kakashi finally showed up.

"Good morning class!" He said in that fake cheerful attitude of his.

"You're late!!!!" Sakura and Naruto said in unison.

Akina couldn't complain since she had been late as well.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way." Kakashi smiled.

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke just glared. Akina snickered.

"Well… Ahem! Let's get started." Kakashi sat an alarm clock down on the middle one of three posts "I've set this alarm to go off at noon." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out two bells on strings "I have here two small bells…your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds. Anyone who fails…doesn't get any lunch. Instead, you will be tied to that stump, so I can eat your lunch in front of you."

"So that's why you wanted us to go without breakfast!" Naruto and Sakura groaned.

"All you need is just one bell apiece. But since there aren't enough to go around, two of you are definitely headed for the stump. …And whoever that is will be the first of you to fail. Two of you are on your way back to school…and disgrace."

Naruto and Sasuke both looked more than unhappy at that.

Kakashi snapped the bells back into his hand "You may, if you choose, use Shuriken. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance."

"But…But that's so dangerous!" Sakura said.

"You couldn't even dodge an eraser!! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Naruto laughed.

_He has a point._ Akina thought to herself, thinking back on how easily it had been for Naruto to trick this supposedly powerful and experienced ninja.

"Only the weak speak loudly. Now, let's forget the dunce, and we'll start on my signal!" Kakashi said.

Naruto looked pissed. He flung out a Kunai and ran at the Jonin.

But, in the blink of an eye, Kakashi was behind the blond, holding the boy's arm, and the Kunai, to the back of Naruto's head "Not so fast. I didn't say 'Go'"

_Well, now… Maybe this guy isn't as useless as he looks._ Akina thought.

"But at least you struck to kill…so, it seems you've begun to respect me." Kakashi laughed a little "Maybe…just maybe…I'm starting to like you four. …And now…ready…steady…GO!!!"

The Genin all took off in different directions.

Akina watched from a tree branch.

Kakashi was still standing in the middle of the field. And so was Naruto.

"It's time for the match to begin!! Let's make it a real match, worthy of the greatest warriors!" Naruto shouted while pointing at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked bored "You may be thinking of the wrong kind of match…"

The violet-haired girl watched in disbelief "Jeez, Naruto. Why not just paint a big red target on your shirt?"

"The only wrong thing here is your hairstyle!" Naruto mocked as he ran at Kakashi.

Akina sighed. _That was a really bad comeback, Naruto._

But Naruto stopped suddenly when the Jonin reached into his tool bag "Let me teach you your first Ninjutsu skill!! 'Tai-Jutsu', the art of the trained body!"

"Wait a minute. Taijutsu is hand-to-hand combat. So why is he going for a weapon?" Akina wondered.

But it wasn't a weapon Kakashi pulled from the bag, it was a paperback book.

She squinted to read the title of the book. "'Make-out Paradise'? What the hell?!" she whispered to herself.

"Is something wrong? I thought you were coming for me." Kakashi said sounding as bored as ever.

Naruto stuttered "…But…you…I mean, I…I mean…why are you…that's a book!" He finally let out.

"Of course it's a book. I've been dying to find out how this story ends. Carry on. It shouldn't make any difference considering who I'm up against." Kakashi mocked as he had already begun reading.

Naruto was angry again "I'm gonna flatten you!" The boy threw a punch but Kakashi blocked with his free hand. Naruto then went to kick his face but Kakashi ducked, all without once turning from his book. The blond spun back around and went to punch again, but at the last second Kakashi disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto, his hands in a Jutsu sign.

"What the…?"

"Showing your back so many times is very poor Ninjutsu…dunce." Kakashi scolded.

_Damn! Naruto doesn't stand a chance against him. He's too fast!_ Akina thought. _And now that sign. Fire style?_

"Naruto---!!! Get out of there!!! You'll be killed!" Sakura shouted from somewhere in the bushes.

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Too late." Kakashi pulled his arms back for a strike "Konohagakure village's most secret and most sacred technique!!! One thousand years of death!"

And then…Kakashi shoved his fingers up Naruto's--

Akina's eye twitched "This has got to be some kind of joke. No way is that a real Jutsu!"

Naruto went flying straight into the nearby pond and Kakashi continued to read his book.

A moment later two shuriken flew from the water, heading straight for Kakashi, but he merely grabbed them from the air and twirled them on his fingers.

_And he's still chuckling over his book. Naruto's attacks are nothing to him!_

Naruto crawled out of the water, coughing.

"Well? What's the hold up? Get one of these bells by lunch, or you'll have no lunch." Kakashi reminded.

"Duh! I know that!" Naruto yelled.

"You claim to want to surpass lord Hokage, but you've already run out of steam." Kakashi mocked Naruto.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! I can fight no matter how hungry I am!" Naruto shouted over his gurgling stomach.

_Oh, that's right. I wasn't even thinking about the rule when I ate that muffin this morning._ Akina thought. _Is that cheating, I wonder?_

"I just wasn't ready, that's all!" Naruto continued to shout.

Kakashi walked away "So learn to get ready. Don't they say that chance favors the prepared mind?"

Naruto glared, and behind him seven Naruto clones jumped out of the water "Ha-hah!!! My specialty! The shadow clone Jutsu! Get ready! Now you face a lot more than just one of me!"

"Not illusions, but actual multiple flesh-and-blood bodies! But at your level you couldn't be strong enough to keep this up for more than a minute! You talk a good game…but you're still only Naruto! You're a one trick pony who hasn't got what it takes to win!" Kakashi mocked.

_Come to think of it, I've seen Naruto use shadow clones before. But when did he learn how? From what I remember, he was always terrible at making clones._ Akina thought.

Just then, another Naruto grabbed Kakashi's arms from behind, throwing him off guard "Heh-heh-heh… Nice to see your back Sensei!!" then two of Naruto's clones grabbed Kakashi's legs "I isolated one of my clones… sent it out of the water posing as me. While I circled around, behind you!" two more clones heaved Naruto into the air as he readied to punch "……Here's payback for what you did to my ass! This must be hard on you, so I'll go easy. One good hit is all I want."

"I can't believe it. Naruto actually put some thought into that move!" Akina cheered quietly.

Kakashi stared at him with the same bored expression he always wore.

"Relax! I told you, I'm only gonna hit you once!!" Naruto punched, but it wasn't Kakashi anymore, it was another of Naruto's clones he'd hit.

_What? But he had him!_ Akina thought in shock.

Naruto and the clone fell to the ground "You're Kakashi Sensei, aren't you! You used the transformation Jutsu to change!!" Naruto yelled while pointing to the fallen clone.

They all started fighting and arguing.

Akina sighed and smacked a hand over her face "Naruto, you're only hurting yourself."

"Hey! Wait a minute. Drop the illusion. If you do, there'll just be two of us…and you'll know for sure which of us is which." One of the clones said.

"Why didn't you think of that sooner, idiot?!" Naruto shouted.

"Because I'm you, idiot!" The clone replied.

The clones puffed away leaving a really beat up Naruto alone in the middle of the field.

_Kakashi used the substitution Jutsu. He waited until the last moment to trade his own body with that of Naruto's clone and then hid somewhere, making Naruto do damage to himself instead of his opponent._ Akina thought. "He's good, too good." With that she left her tree in search of Sasuke. He was in a nearby tree, watching Naruto. Akina appeared beside him without a sound.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked without looking at her.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but…I think we should work together. Kakashi is a Jonin and we're just barely Genin; if we go against him four-to-one we stand a chance!" She whispered.

Sasuke snickered "I didn't think you were so weak, Akina."

She growled. "Look, I--"

Just then Naruto was pulled up a tree by a rope trap, screaming. "What the hell--?!"

Akina watched as Kakashi walked over and picked up one of the bells from the ground. "Of course it was a trap." she mumbled "Anyone would've known."

Sasuke glanced at her as though she'd read his mind. But she just ignored him and watched the scene below.

"You used your technique well, but so did I… And you were the one who got used." Kakashi tossed the bell up in the air, catching it "And to be caught in such an obvious trap…was stupid!"

Naruto yelled out in anger and frustration.

"Shinobi read the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings!" Kakashi said.

"Okay! I get it already!!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it, which is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?"

_How's Naruto supposed to get it when__** I**__ barely even understood that sentence?_

Sasuke moved suddenly beside Akina, making the girl turn to look at him. He had thrown Kunai and Shuriken at Kakashi, which hit with deadly precision directly in the Jonin's face.

"Sasuke, what are you thinking?!" she shouted.

"Whoa! Whoa! No way!! That was overkill, Sasuke!!" Naruto shouted as Kakashi fell.

But it wasn't Kakashi Sasuke had hit, it was a log.

"Substitution." Akina mumbled.

Sasuke stood suddenly "He deliberately acted like he was off guard…and I fell for it like an amateur!" With that, Sasuke jumped away, leaving the girl behind.

_That's nice, Sasuke…leave a girl alone to fend for herself. Where's the chivalry? _She looked around. "Kakashi's gone…" _…For now, anyway._

The girl jumped down to where Naruto was hanging from the tree "Hey, Naruto! You need help?"

Naruto didn't seem to hear her as he took out one of his kunai and was cut through the rope "'Read the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings,' my ass! No way am I gonna get caught…in another of Kakashi sensei's traps!!!"

But as soon as he touched the ground another rope pulled him back up "Not again!!!"

Naruto flailed about. "Crap! He set a second trap right under the first one!"

"Oh, Naruto…" Akina sighed and shook her head.

"Huh? Akina? What are you doing down there?" Naruto asked.

She looked up and smiled "You looked like you could use some help."

Naruto crossed his arms "No, I'm fine. What about you? Shouldn't you try to get a bell?"

She started to open her mouth when suddenly she heard an ear-piercing scream. "Was that Sakura?"

"Hey, Akina! You can go help Sakura, I'll get myself down." Naruto said.

She looked up at him. "You sure?"

He nodded.

"Okay." She left Naruto and went toward where the scream came from.

Akina found Sakura passed out on the ground with foam coming out of her mouth. "Jeez, I thought she was rabid, but I didn't really expect it to be true." she knelt down next to the girl and looked her over.

"The second Ninjutsu skill – Genjutsu-the art of illusion. And Sakura fell for it." Kakashi said from behind her.

She turned "It won't work on me, though."

He chuckled "No. But I wasn't planning to use it on you anyway."

Akina smirked and stood "Good." She then threw two kunai at his head, and he deflected them away with one of his own Kunai. Then six more flew at him from all directions, and he deflected them all.

"I see Naruto's not the only one who's learned the multi shadow clone Jutsu." Kakashi mused as her three clones surrounded him.

"Don't worry, unlike Naruto, I know how to use more than one Jutsu at a time." she made lighting-fast hand signs and all three of her clones took hold of Kakashi's legs and arms.

"Fire Style! Burning sacrifice!"

All three of the clones exploded into flames, engulfing Kakashi. A minute later the smoke cleared and Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

Akina closed her eyes "Headhunter Jutsu." she mumbled.

A hand came up from the ground but she jumped up into a nearby tree before it could grab her.

"You won't get me that way, Sensei." she called down.

"Is that so?"

Kakashi was behind her. She turned instinctively. _Damn. He's quick! Gotta use substitution!_

"To late." He chuckled and poked her headband with one finger making her lose balance and fall off the tree branch.

After a moment she stood up and rubbed her butt "Ow. That was embarrassing."

Kakashi stepped up from behind her and sighed "Well, it seems as if I've won."

Akina turned around "Yeah, I guess. Oh! By the way…here!" she tossed something to Kakashi. He caught it and held it up in front of his face.

It was one of the bells.

Kakashi looked shocked, or at least as shocked as was possible for someone so emotionless. "When did you--?"

Akina smiled. "I actually had four clones, I transformed one into a small bird and, while you were busy with my other clones, it took one of the bells and brought it back to me." she stuck her tongue out. "I told you I could use more than one Jutsu at a time, Sensei, you should've been paying attention instead of reading your weird book!"

Kakashi ignored the comment as he tied the bell back with the other one "But why did you give it back?"

She stepped back over near Sakura "It wouldn't do me any good to keep it, would it?"

Kakashi chuckled and walked away "Well, I guess I'm off to find Sasuke then."

Akina pointed "Sasuke's Chakra is that way, not too far off."

"I know." Kakashi smiled, or at least he seemed to, and disappeared.

She turned back to Sakura "Genjutsu, huh?" she then made a few hand signs and placed two fingers on the girl's forehead "Kai release!"

Sakura's eyes opened slowly as she groggily sat up "…I……" She stayed quiet a moment.

"Hey, there. You okay?" Akina asked.

"Sa-suke--!! Don't die…don't leave me! Where are you?!" She shouted and looked around franticly.

Akina covered her ears "Sakura, calm down! Sasuke's fine!" _For now…_

"No! I have to find him! He's hurt!" Sakura said before running off.

The purple haired girl sighed. "I really gotta stop helping people." she ran to catch up with Sakura. And when she found her she was passed out on the ground again.

"What is she, a habitual fainter?"

"I think she thought I was dead."

Akina turned to see Sasuke buried neck-deep in the ground "Heh, the decapitated look really works for you, Sasuke." She said, trying not to laugh…and failing.

Sasuke glared "Very funny, now how about helping me out of here?"

"Hmmm? I didn't think you were so weak, Sasuke." she repeated his earlier words mockingly.

Sasuke snorted and looked away "Sorry…"

"What was that?" Akina asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Sasuke turned and glared "I'm sorry I said that earlier, okay?!"

She smiled and walked over to him, crouching down to meet his gaze "That's better! Okay, I'll help you."

After she dug Sasuke out he walked over to Sakura and tried to wake her. "Hey…Sakura."

_Oh! Thank you, Akina! You're so kind for helping me! Jeez, where's the gratitude?_

Sakura woke slowly, blinking as she registered who was in front of her "Sasuke! You're alive!!" She then leaped onto Sasuke, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah… Fine… Okay… You can let go now!" Sasuke said as he tried to pry her off.

"Are you planning to make out in front of me?" Akina asked in a bored tone.

Sakura looked up and blushed, previously unaware that the other girl had been standing there.

After Sasuke got Sakura to let go he stood and began to walk off. "Time's running out. It's almost noon. I'm off."

Sakura stood as well. "Sasuke- do you honestly believe you can get one of those bells?"

"I got close enough to touch them…this time I'll take them."

"What?!" the two girls asked at once.

"Really! Wow… You're so amazing…" Sakura said nervously.

_Guess it's a good thing I gave the bell I snatched back to Kakashi-sensei_. Akina thought.

"Uh…I mean… There's no more time and…… Even if we couldn't manage it this time… I'm sure, next time, if we gave it our all…"

Sasuke glared, making Sakura shut up. He turned back and she looked down sadly.

"Only I can kill him." Sasuke mumbled.

Akina looked up "Sasuke!"

"Who?" Sakura asked, ignoring the other girl. "You mean…Kakashi sensei?!"

"He made me…cry…" Sasuke went on.

Sakura looked at him sadly "You cried…?"

Sasuke was just staring off into space "My……"

"What…what are you talking about…!?" Sakura looked to Akina for answers, but she could only turn away.

"My only goal is to have my revenge. I have to become stronger than he is…now." Sasuke said in a determined voice.

_Sasuke…_

Just then the alarm sounded.

"…Crap! I should have saved my breath." Sasuke mumbled.

[Ten minutes later]

The four Genin were all back by the stumps.

Speaking of stumps, Naruto was tied to the middle one.

Sakura was sitting to Naruto's left, Sasuke was on his right, and Akina was to Sasuke's right.

Everyone's stomachs grumbled.

Kakashi stood in front of them, arms crossed "Oh, my. Listen to all the little stomachs growl! By the way, you four… I have an announcement about this exercise." He stepped forward a bit "None of you need worry any more about being sent back to the ninja academy."

Naruto grinned "Yeah!!"

Sakura and Naruto started jumping around excitedly, though it was a little more difficult for Naruto, being tied to a stump and all.

"This rocks! It means all four of us…"

Kakashi smiled "…Are hopeless. More schooling would be pointless. None of you will ever be Shinobi!!!"


End file.
